legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Types
The player can make use of a large number of different Unit types throughout LEGO Battles and LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Playable Units Hero The hero is one of the most powerful units in Lego Battles, though possibly outmatched by Special Units. They can be better used as Base Defenders, as they are healed by the Central Structure and have abilities that can benefit the player in guarding their base. Heroes are capable of repairing structures, healing injured units in their vicinity, and casting spells. The player can only have one on the field at a time in LEGO Battles, which does not count towards the unit cap. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, up to 7 different hero units can exist, each with two different upgrades that can be equipped. The Close Combat, Ranged and Mounted unit types are subtypes of hero units in LEGO Battles: Ninjago, and the distinctions are less noticable. Each hero unit has a total of four spells in each game, but in LEGO Battles: Ninjago the base hero has no spells, and each upgrade can access 2 spells of the four. Builder Main article: Builder Builders are the most essential units, as they build structures and collect materials from the environment. They are purely non-hostile, though can become an annoyance in free play games as the enemy computer has a tendency to create them in large numbers, lagging the game. Close Combat Close Combat Units are characters wielding melee weapons. While they are weaker, they generally form the majority of a combat force and can be used either as light attack or as guards. Ranged Ranged units are characters wielding projectile weapons, from crossbows to laser guns. They are somewhat stronger than close combat, but have less health. Mounted Mounted units are melee characters who ride a horse or vehicle, giving them higher speed and strength. They are effective in rush tactics and can be used for faster map exploration. They are the most expensive units. Special Units Main article: Special Unit Special Units are exclusive to LEGO Battles. Regardless of what movement system is used by a class of special unit, the Pirate and Navy units are always on water. Special 1 Special 1s are lighter, land-based craft that fire straight-forward projectiles. They are useful for forest-clear and light base combat or defense, and are the first ones available in each story. Special 2 Special 2s are heavier, sometimes slower land-based craft that are useful in base demolition. They are available later on in each story, and one is available for obtaining all minikits of act 2 in each story. A few of the minikit special 2 units can fly. Special 3 Special 3s can be the strongest or fastest units, possessing a flight power that allows them to move over water, resources and enemy units. Special 3s also have superior range and movement speed, giving them the ability to attack towers from a range where the tower is unable to hit them, and retreat quickly if pressed by enemy units. They are obtained last in each story, towards the end. Transport ship Main article: Transport Ship Transport ships are water or air based vehicles that can transport up to 4 units and 2 land specials. Buildable Structures NPC Units NPC Units are units that are neutral in levels. They can be playable units on a non-playable team in a story, like green versions of the pirate units, or only available as NPC units, like the robot scouts or the sharks. Category:Units Category:Units by type